Halloween Cullen Style
by Kawaiibookworm
Summary: Post breaking dawn. Just what would happen if the cullens did Halloween they're way. PLEASE REVIEW


**Me: do I own twilight**

**Disclaimer: no and you never will**

**Me: NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: can I steel Edward and make him mine?**

**Disclaimer: maybe**

**Me: YEAH**

**(Now of to make Edward mine before Bella kills me enjoy the story) ******

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella's P.O.V**

It was Halloween night and we were all getting ready to go to the fair in town. This year we didn't have to worry about the volturi so we were ready to have fun Cullen style. Everyone was supposedto be getting ready but Edward and I were err... rather busy at the moment. "BELLA EDWARD GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW" Alice screamed. Even though we could hear her if she was whispering she preferred to yell. Edward hissed but got off me and went to finishing putting on his costume. "Stupid evil pixie" I said under my breath. "I HEARD THAT " she yelled again. A few seconds later we run at vampire speed to the living room. Edward and I were dressed as sandy and Danny from grease. I was wearing the same black leather tights and black shirt they had in the movie. Edward was looking hot in his black leather jacket. Alice was dressed as Tinkerbell. She had on a blonde wig and fairy wings I wouldn't have recognized her if it wasn't for the Gucci heels. Rosalie was dressed up as Marilyn Monroe. She looked like a model as usual. Jasper was dressed as a soldier I wouldn't have been surprised if It was his old uniform. Carlisle and Esme were dressed as jack and rose from the titanic. We hadn't seen Emmett or Nessie. Edward suddenly started laughing we all looked at him curiously. "Emmett" that's all he told us we all understood. "Please tell me he didn't dress up as something stupid" asked Rose "again. " I'm not saying anything on his stupidity" answered Edward "you'll all have to find out for your selves" he said with a smirk. "HEY I'M NOT STUPID" yelled Emmett. "Dun dun dun dun presenting …Emmett the wolf man" yelled Emmett. "Rosie checks me out" he said as he came running into the living room. He was covered in head to toe in fake dog hair. We all stood there laughing at him. "Why do you smell like that" asked Rose who was wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Well I might have asked the wolves to touch it so I could smell like a real werewolf" he answered. "Yup that tops the last costume he wore" said Jasper. "What was his last costume I asked. "Well do you know that story about the emperor and that suit only smart people can see"? "Say no more I understand" I said I can imagine what Emmett looked like in an invisible suit Very stupid. " EMMETT WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING " screamed rose "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE WOLVES". " yes I know but I was hoping that if I dressed up as a werewolf you'd love it since you love me" answered Emmett. "Not going to happen but I still love you" she said. Then Nessie came down the stairs. She was wearing the cutest costume. She was dressed as Dorothy from the wizard of oz. she had the cute blue plaid dress, her hair in pig tails and the sparkling red shoes. "Nessie you look so cute" said Alice "you'll look even citer when you costume is complete". What's she missing" I asked. "You'll find out" she answered with a grin. "What's missing" I asked Edward. "I don't know He said "she's blocking her mind by singing a Michel Jackson song in Italian backwards (**in honor of Michel Jackson). **"Hey" said Jacob as he came walking through the door. "Nessie" he said and he runs to pick her up "your costume is perfect". She frowned and said "it not finished I need one more thing I need someone to be my dog** (everyone knows that Dorothy has a dog it wouldn't be perfect without it) **when she said someone she looked at Jacob and pouted and looked straight up at him. "sure I'll be your dog" he said. He couldn't say no if he tried. "Wee" she yelped "you just need one thing. Edward suddenly busted out laughing. " this is going to be priceless" he said chucking. Nessie came back with whatever she needed. The moment we saw it we were all on the floor laughing our heads off. She was carrying a bright pink dog caller with glitter and rhinestone on it that said Jacob in big girly hand writing. Jacob's face was pure horror. "nessie do I really have to wear it he pleaded her. Her face turned from joyful to sadness" you don't like it" she said her voice breaking. "NO no I um.. It's.. I'll wear it" giving up. "Yeah Aunt Alice helped me make it" she said. "Alice" said Jacob "you're going to pay big time" he threatened. "Jake" let's go" I want to go visit Claire" said nessie. "Yeah" I said smirking "let's go and see what the wolves think about you new caller".

**So what do you think like it love it hate it please review!**

**Won't post next chapter unless I get some reviews !**


End file.
